One Or The Other
by ilabyoosh
Summary: My first story. It's a Troyella and Troypay. And it kills me to say that he is a twotimer. But everyone knows how it's gonna end! Please read and excuse the sucky summary.
1. The Twotiming Jerk

**HI! I'm new here so, I hope you like my story. It's an interesting one I can tell you that!**

Troy ran downstairs to answer the door. He had no clue if it was Gabriella or Sharpay! He opened the door to reveal Sharpay applying make-up in her compact mirror.

"Hey Troy! Come on, our reservations you made are for eight!" Sharpay rushed grabbing his arm.

"You look so hot in that outfit," Troy said referring to her skinny jeans, and overlong blue and white shirt.

"I know," Sharpay flaunted.

Suddenly, Troy's phone began to vibrate. He looked at the txt message which read:

_**Hey Troy,**_

_**I wish you could see what I'm wearing right now. I wanted to tell you that I think… no I know I'm ready for it. Yes, I love you and I want to… you know… Oh forget it you get the point. Can't wait to see you. Love Gabi.**_

Troy smiled, I mean of course Sharpay had already gave it up in both ways, but Gabriella was special. Yep, Troy was a double doer!

**I know it's short, but it'll get longer and more descriptive. Not in an m-rated way!!! **


	2. Change

**Hi. I'm ready to type some more and thank you for the wonderful reviews! I hope you like this chapter, it will have italics; which stand for the past subject that Troy is thinking about. The regular is the present moment.**

"Troy, what do you think has less carbs on Weight Watchers?" Sharpay asked as they read through their menus.

"Umm, the Chicken Alfredo looks good. I mean, it has a lot of vegetables," Troy said stupidly. Gabriella wouldn't do this at all; she would always choose what **she **wanted.

_Troy and Gabriella sat down at their booth table, which curved around, so they were hidden from other people. They could also sit right next to each other, in the middle of the booth._

"_So are you ready to order?" the waitress asked._

_Troy gave Gabriella a nod, not looking up from his menu._

"_Yes, I'll have the Chicken Alfredo and a Raspberry Lemonade. He'll have the Steak and Potatoes with a Dr. Pepper," Gabriella explained._

"_Okay," the waitress smiled walking away._

"_I love it when you do that," Troy smiled at Gabriella._

"_Oh yeah?" Gabriella laughed at Troy's corniness._

"_Yep," Troy said matter-of factly._

"_How about when I do this?" Gabriella said as she leaned in and kissed Troy lovingly._

"Troy! Are you ready to order?" Sharpay snapped.

"Oh…uh…yeah!" Troy stuttered.

"Okay then Order!" Sharpay hissed.

"The Steak and Potatoes with a Dr. Pepper," Troy rushed.

30 minuteslater

"So, what do you want to do when we leave?" Tory asked as they finished up their dinner.

"I was going to ask you if you felt like… you know oral," Sharpay whispered. This was the one thing that could makes Sharpay shy!

"We've done it 4 times in the last week!" Troy groaned.

"So,"

"So, I don't feel like it anymore,"

"Fine, look I gotta go," Sharpay pretty much whispered.

"Ugh!" Troy hated Sharpay could be so impossible!

Troy headed over to Gabriella, who was sitting on her bed.

"So, you're sure you're ready?" Troy asked a quiet Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded.

"Okay," Troy whispered reassuringly. He started to kiss her neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She started to kiss him as they laid back on Gabriella's bed, this was the night she lost her virginity, and the night that changed everything.

**I hope you guys like! I'm gonna make something bad happen and it will affect Gabriella in a bad way.**


	3. Gabriella's Secret

**Hey ppl… sori I haven't updated. Too busy doing homework!! Sooo here's the next part… **

For the next three months, Gabriella's period has been missed. " Troy, I don't feel so good." " What's wrong Gabby?" She had no clue of what was wrong with her. Suddenly, Troy's phone rang. "Hello?" he answered to a very annoyed Sharpay. "Troy!! There's this big bash at the Tipton Hotel. And I have absolutely NOTHING to wear!!" " But I've been to your house and you had to trade rooms with your parents!! You have a whole walk-in closet full of clothes!!" " I know but, RYAN!! QUIT IT!! Hello? He-hello??" Troy had just hung up on her.

"Troy, why was Sharpay calling you?" asked Gabriella as she read though her BOP magazine. " She never has anyone to call when she has a Big Bash'. " Oh never mind." Troy walked outside her room and wiped the sweat off his face. He whispered under his breath "Being a two timer is really tough".

"Oh my god!!" Gabriella had fallen off her bed.

"What happened?!?!" Troy ran inside. "Nothing, nothing happened." Gabriella tried to hide something and Troy could tell.

The very next day, Troy went to Gabriella's house. "What?" asked the drunk-looking Gabriella. " Wha-what happened to you?" Troy asked while he shut the door and brought Gabby to the couch. "I went to the drug store two days after my third missed period. I brought an E.P.T. certainty' thing and it read that it said pregnant. "What?? This is so not happening!! We're only 18 and you say that you're pregnant?!?!" " Well it's not my fault that we do good doing "it". "Oooohhhh! I get it. I gotta call Sharpay and tell her that the gang can't go to The Cheesecake Factory without the whole team." "Okay, I'll go upstairs and wait for you."

Troy went upstairs and comforted Gabby. Gabriella brushed her hair. Troy turned off his phone before Sharpay called him again. He laid in the bed and said " Hurry up before the coach turns back into a pumpkin." "Just you wait sexy man!" She jumped in the bed with lights out and shades down. It started with a friendly peck on the cheek and turned into a passionate French kiss.

**Lol… I gotta think about the next chap!! Peace!!**


	4. Sharpay's Dream

**Howdy!! I've been thinking about this chapter for like five days!! The Italics are Sharpay's dream. The regular one is when she wakes up.**

" _Sharpay, are you okay??" Ryan asked Sharpay while they got into their car. "Yeah. I just had a freaky feeling that Troy is cheating on me." "Well, don't believe that because you know that Troy will stay true to you forever." Ryan said while he took a right turn to their favorite mall. They walked to the food court. Sharpay was so caught up in Weight Watchers, "Yea. I'll have the salad and a diet cola please." " Uhh, Sharpay, I'll pay just sit down." Ryan assured her. " Yea, yea." She sat down and sang to herself. "Yea, yea. When you call me, I can hear it in your voice. Oh sure! Wanna see me and tell me all about her. Lala, I'll be acting through my tears. Guess you'll never know that I should win an Oscar for this scene I'm in." _

_All of a sudden, she turns around and sees Troy with Gabriella!! "Oh, that is it!!" she yelled. She ran up to Troy and punched him in his face. " Hey what'd you do that for bitch??" Gabriela asked with a very mean attitude. "Hey, you're the one going out with my boyfriend!!" "Nuh-uh!! He's going out with me!!" _

"Sharpay?? Are you okay??" Ryan asked her. "What??" she said so confused. "It was so wierd. 'cause like you know, on a regular basis, we'd go to the mall??" "Yea." "Well... I saw Gabriella with Troy and I was so pissed off!!"

"It's okay sis!! It was only a dream!! Sheesh!!" "I'll be fine. I just hope the dream **doesn't **come true!!" then Sharpay screamed into her pillow.

**Okay ppl!! You gotta wait til next time... Peace!!**


	5. Troy's Troubles

**Sorry for the late notice fans… I was grounded… but I still am… please read and don't give me crappy reviews. I am so stressed… **

Troy rushed down the stairs with his toothbrush in his mouth. Got his toast, and went back upstairs (he forgot his pants). "This is so wrong. I am like so pissed off because what **I** am doing." He stopped at Sharpay's house. "Hey baby." She greeted. "Hey 'Pay." "So do you really wanna do this?" Sharpay eagerly asked him. "Sure…" They walked up to her room.

Sharpay passionately started kissing Troy. They kept kissing till they were naked. "Troy, I love you & I don't ever want to break up with you." Sharpay said. "I love you till the end of the world 'Pay. _'Too bad I love Gabriella, also.'_ I love you Sharpay Evans, I love you!"

Gabriella called but only answered to his answering machine. "Hey Troy, it's me. I just want to remind you about our date tomorrow. Remember at The Nordstrom Café. Well, see you later. Bye baby."

An hour later, Troy went home and checked his voice mail. "Oh shit!! I forgot!!" Troy fell asleep with the crap in his stomach.

**Sorry for the short chapter everybody. My brain is kinda dead from school. AND being grounded..**


	6. Sucker Punch Pt 1

Hello ppl… I added another chapter where Sharpay really sees Troy with Gabriella. DUN DUN DUN!!

"That pasta looks good Troy. Wanna share?" Gabriella said in the line. "Sure. Uhh how 'bout two pieces of choco cake for dessert." He asked. "Sure." Gabriella said taking his wallet. They paid and sat down. As they waited for their food, Troy went to the bathroom. While their food arrived, Gabriella saw Sharpay and Ryan. _'What's Sharpay doing here?'_ She thought.

Troy came out and sat not even realizing Sharpay was right behind him. He accidentally bumped into her and said, "Oh, sorry 'Miss." "It's fine." Gabriella giggled. "What? Is there something on my shirt? Did someone do something funny behind my back?" Remembering that voice, Sharpay turns around. "Troy?! What are you doing here?" Gabriella said, "I was kinda thinking the same thing." Not even paying on bit of attention, Ryan was reading his book 'A Brief History of Hats'.

"Oh no!! My dream is coming true!!" Sharpay screamed. Attracting attention, the four of them were sent out. "What the fuck are you doing here with this **bitch**??" "Who are you calling a bitch, **tramp**?"

"Girls, girls. I think we should bring intense conversations outside!!" Troy said. Ryan closed his book and said to Troy, "What are you doing to my sister? We used to be best friends in high school." Ryan took his fist and tried to hit Troy but instead, he hit…

**DUN DUN DUN!! I wrote a cliffy!! Until next time, you'll see!! You'll all see.**


	7. Sucker Punch Pt 2

**I'm back ppl… I thought it through… for hours… sooo here it iz!!**

He took his fist and accidentally hit **SHARPAY**!!! She fell back and Ryan fainted (or in guy talk, 'pass out'). Gabriella almost did till Troy said not to. "Is everything okay here?" a security guard asked them. "Umm no we're fine. Our friends just pas –" Gabriella said, but Troy interrupted. "Actually, sir, uhh our friends are out. So do you think you and a friend could help? We need to get home now."

The guard called another one and brought Ryan and Sharpay to their cars. Troy took Ryan home and Gabriella took Sharpay home. They unlocked the door and set them down in their rooms. Troy walked into the guest room. Gabriella tripped and got up on the bed. He started kissing her. "Troy, we can't do this in their house, why don't we leave?" He got up, with her giggling.

When Troy unlocked the door, they ran upstairs. They started with a friendly French kiss. Troy unbuttoned her shirt. He unlocked her bra. Gabriella unbuttoned his shirt. Troy felt around and thought '_Wow. Her boobs feel so smooth and nice!'_ Gabriella felt around his 6-pack. _'This is so…wow.'_ They kept undressing each other till they were naked. Gabriella told him to go slow. "Okay, go faster Troy, faster!" He went faster. They went on until they were **COMPLETELY **satisfied.

… **Okay!! That was unexpected!! Ryan punching Sharpay?!?!?! The nerve of some people!! I thought this was a long chapter. I guess it wasn't... Any ways… Peace!! **


	8. It's Raining Babies Here!

**Okay. So the last chapter wasn't very "in the moment". I was thinking 'Fine, why don't I just write it 9 months later? Maybe nothing really happens between those months…' I wonder…**

9 months later, Gabriella's water broke. They rushed to the hospital and they had her stay in a room. Well no duh you're in a hospital. "Okay Gabby, just breathe." Troy said stroking her hair. About 10 minutes later, "PUSH!!" the doctor urged her. "PUSH!! Wait!! Wait!! I see a head!! PUSH!!" The baby or should I say** babies** came out and the nurses rinsed them. "Aww. Here's Trevor and Corrie." Gabriella said to the father. "They're so adorable. And they weigh less than bowling balls." Troy said.

2 days later again, Troy fastened the babies in car seats and Gabriella strapped herself in. They arrived home and Gabriella fell asleep. The babies cried and cried but, too, fell asleep.

The next month, Gabriella was shopping alone with Trevor and Corrie, so Troy was left at home. Until Sharpay called. They rushed her to the hospital and gave her a room. About 8:45 p.m., the baby was born. They named her Maddie. "I'll take you and Maddie home okay Sharpay?" "Alright." She said as she got in the car."

Troy finally got to where his troubles ended…

**Ppls I'm gonna write something like the girls are at Troy's house and Troy has to choose one lucky lady… Do what you want… it's ending as a Troyella…**


	9. The Proposal

…**Yes I kno, I'm crappy…but I just skipped 2 years because I didn't want to keep writing like the babies did this and Troy did that… so…**

It's been two years since the day Troy got Gabriella and Sharpay pregnant. He called them and told them to wear formal clothes… the kids, too. Troy wore a tux (yea, for something not so big like a proposal). Gabriella wore a skirt (don't you wanna kno what happens to Sharpay's outfit?) with flower decor and a blouse with ruffles on the sweater. Corrie wore a pink flower dress with a pretty bow on the back. Trevor just wore a little tux only white. Sharpay kinda went too far. She wore a white skirt with a bleach white shirt. She was wearing a hat… **inside**… She made Maddie wear the same dress as Corrie except it was yellow!

"Hello, ladies." Troy greeted them. "Hey Troy." They simultaneously said. "Hi Dadi." Corrie, Trevor, and Maddie said. Trevor and Corrie gave Maddie a look. Maddie just scoffed at them.

Troy had two ring cases. One was bigger than the other, though. Troy was planning to give the bigger one to Gabriella. "I've known one of you two ever since middle school." Troy said looking at Sharpay. "And I've known the other one ever since we were just teenagers. Singing the 'Start of Something New'." He said looking at Gabriella. I'm only gonna do this maybe once in my life. But **Sharpay**," He started making her excited, handing her the smaller ring. "Please. Open the case." He encouraged her. (That doesn't really sound like Troy does it?)

"Oh, my," She couldn't even finish the sentence because she was in shock seeing the diamond was as big as a peach. "Gabriella, wait. There's a surprise." He assured her. He showed her the bigger case. She opened it and found a 24 karat gold ring with a humongous diamond the size of a melon! All she said was, "…" Nothing. Sharpay got so mad; she was filled with **RAGE OF FURY**!! Troy knelt on his right knee.

Troy then sat on the sofa with the kids. Here's the good/funny part. Gabriella was angry because Sharpay ruined her sweater. "Don't' you ever do that to an original Atura Vitelli! (Sori, don't kno how to spell the designer's name on Suite Life.)

"I don't care!! You ruined my skirt!!" Sharpay retorted.

"Not caring doesn't help, retard!!" Gabriella yelled back.

"Look at the dumb ass stain on this thing!!" Sharpay said depressed.

**How was that for a chapter?? I thought it was okay… well I should because it's my story… anyways… plz review… peace :p**


	10. You Ruined My Skirt!

**Howdy ppl… This isn't really important… but my friend, orli-lover-94, told me to give her ideas on her first story… it's like a made up suite life thing… any ways here's my chapter… the italics are Sharpay's diary. The regular is blah, blah, blah, you kno the routine.**

The girls continued to fight while Troy and the kids fell asleep. Sharpay sprained her ankle and finished with a, "You've won this time, Bitch." "Oh well, **I** might have won the battle, but you will **NEVER **win the war!" Gabriella said flaunting her ring. 

Sharpay angrily took Maddie waking Troy. She limped out the door. "What's her problemo?" Troy said. "Don't mind her. You're mine, now." Gabriella said kissing Troy.

Sharpay took Maddie to the room and put her to sleep. Sharpay took out her diary and wrote:

_82509_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was our proposal day. I was kinda hoping that Troy would marry me, but I guess that didn't work out. He gave me a 14 karat gold ring with a diamond the size of a peach… but Gabriella's ring was a 24 karat gold ring with the diamond the size of a melon… I guess my 11 years of knowing Troy all went to waste. He's only known that dumb ass for 8 years. Does that make any sense to you?? No, not really?? Right. (Emo song thing) You know Diary, sometimes I feel like you're the only one who understands me. I love you._

_Total Drama Kween,_

Sharpay… (Wanna-be Bolton) 

"How long have you known Sharpay?" Gabriella questioned. "Why do you want to know?" Troy said chasing her upstairs. "'Cause I wanna know." Gabriella playfully giggled. "If it'll shut you up, then I've known her since the first day of middle school… 11 years ago." He answered. "How long have you known me?" She questioned back.

"How long are we gonna go with this? And is there a point to this?"

"I don't know. And yes. There is a point to this."

"Okay. I've known you for only 8 months." "8 months?!" "No silly. I meant 8 years." "Oh… well the reason I asked you is because I wanted to know why you picked me." Troy answered with a simple, "**Because I love you**." Gabriella started to tear up. (oh, pplz, I told allfree2bme I was gonna use this, so no body takes it or else!) Gabriella asked Troy if he thought she was pretty. He said no. She asked him if he would want to be with her forever...and he said no. She then asked him if she were to leave would he cry, and once again he replied with a no. Gabriella stared with confusion and looked away. Troy turned and her head and said...You're not pretty you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever, I NEED to be with you forever. And I wouldn't cry if you walked away...I'd die...

The two went downstairs with Corrie and Trevor running up to them and giving them hugs. But then a half hour later, they took a nap

Ryan came into Sharpay's room and said, "Hey sis, are you okay?" He only answered to a, "Just _sob_ go _sob_ away." He walked out really wanting to punch Troy. He drove at 55 mph and rang the doorbell. Troy and Gabriella were rassling on the couch but Troy opened the door anyway. "Oh, hi Ryan you really ruined a good ras--."

**What happens to Troy in the next chapter? What does Gabriella do? Would they have to go to court? These are the questions that haunt me… Give me ideas!!**


	11. Court?

**So… since only 2 ppl reviewed, and all they wrote was like cool (CO.ZE.TY.OMI2) and lololololololololololololololololololol (allfree2bme). Anyways, I think Ryan should go to court, I mean they're the rich family, aren't they?**

"Wha, how, WHY?!" Gabriella stood in shock… AGAIN. "Ryan, you cold hearted **JERK**! First your sister, now my husband?" "Husband? Since when was he your husband?" "Retarded idiot!! Why do you think Sharpay was crying?" "What do I do?" "Oh, you think I'd know, Mr. Maddie's Uncle, and Sharpay's STUPID brother!!" "I don't care about anything that has anything to do with your stupid family! I assure you I will see you in court next week."

The next week, Gabriella hired a lawyer and took Ryan to court. "What is the problem here?" Judge person said. "The person over here, who I used to call my best friend's brother punched my husband, twice." Gabriella explained. "Defendant, you may now speak." "Okay, so 2 and a half years ago, her so called 'husband' was cheating on my sister. So I was to punch him, but he dodged and I punched my sister. Last week, he was going to propose to one of them, bu—" "Wait a minute, you're telling me that you wanted to punch the guy or," the Judge looked at the form. "Troy. But you hit your sister." "Yes, that's true." "Then, continue." "But he picked Gabriella. I came home and I find my sister on the floor crying. I come to their house and I punch Troy in the middle of a sentence."

A half hour later, "This meeting is adjourned. Gabriella Bolton, this case is now yours. We find the Defendant, Ryan Evans, guilty."

**Boring… I just need a chapter to fill in what I'm writing next… anyways… peace!!!**


	12. Ryan's Bail

**Hello…**

Sharpay paid a fourth of the family's funds and bailed out Ryan. Meanwhile, Gabriella sat by Troy and stroked his hair as she put an ice pack on his cheek. "How could you?? I mean have I taught you nothing?!" an angry Sharpay said rushing down the freeway. "I'm sorry!! I was only doing that for you!!"

"It's fine that Troy didn't propose to me, I mean it's not my life that's being ruined just because I didn't marry my dream guy. Sweet, funny, kind, caring." "How 'bout none of the above?" "Shut up Ryan!!"

Gabriella took the ice pack off and tucked in Trevor and Corrie. "Rock-a-bye babies on the tree top…" Then took out her journal.

_9109_

_Dear Diary,_

_Last week, Ryan punched Troy (again). Yes… if you ask, I am very annoyed… **ALL the Evans that I know are complete idiots…** gosh… this world is soooo cruel!! Anyways, it's 11:45… I'm really tired… Peace…_

_Muzikal Momi,_

_Gabriella **Bolton**_

"Maddie, sweetie, Mommy's home." Sharpay said giving her a kiss. Ryan told the babysitter she could go home and gave her a $20. Sharpay came into Ryan's room and said, "Ryan, I know I've been a jerk, and you've been a jerk, but people have their ways." It's funny, because that's what Gabriella said." Replied a soft voiced Ryan. Sharpay gave her twin a hug. "Night, Bro…" she said and walked out.

Gabriella slipped into her silk nighties and got in bed. "Troy, baby, are you awake?" He made a moaning sound and opened an eye. "Hey." He said. "Peek-a-boo." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is your cheek okay?" She asked him. "A little stingy, but okay." He said making her feel fine. "Just making sure." She said kissing him and then falling asleep.

…**hello again… I am BORED… but hyper!! Hehehe anyways… review!! Peace…!!!**


	13. AN

**Should the next chapter be the last??**

**Should the gang that I never even thought about come in for a reunion??**

**I don't kno, you tell me!!**

**Cause these are the OTHER questions that haunt me!!**

**Peace!! x-efronluvr-x or as other ppl kno me, Leika!!**


	14. Singing Lovers

**Hello…**

The gang went to the Red Lobster. They had their dinner then went to a party. "This song is dedicated to my best friend and her new husband." Sharpay said getting on the stage. Troy almost turned red. Gabriella made a face that said, "What is she doing?!"

(The _italics_ are the verses the **_bold italics_** are the choruses)

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea_

_You've built a love, but that love falls apart_

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

_**Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you**_

_**Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do**_

_**I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why**_

_**But listen to your heart before you tell him good- bye**_

Sharpay smiled at the happy couple.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tides, yea_

_They're swept away, nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging is to your dreams_

_**Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you**_

_**Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do**_

_**I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why**_

_**But listen to your heart before you tell him good- bye**_

"Gabby, I hope that can settle as "a major sorry song". And Troy, I hope that can settle as the "I love you, but I didn't get you song". Sharpay apologized. Then Gabriella got on stage and said, "Troy, this is for being the truest, and most wonderful father and husband any kid and girl could ever have."

_I didn't know what was in store_

_When I walked right through the door_

_Then I saw you over there_

_Our blue eyes locked in a stare_

_I didn't know quite what to say_

_Sometimes words get in the way_

_**And I remember**_

_**The night you said let's go for**_

_**A ride I - didn't want the night to end**_

_**Would we be - more than friends?**_

_**Yet little did I know before**_

_**We would be something more**_

Gabriella stared at the great guy she was singing to.

_In black and white I read the screen_

_All you lines and in between_

_And then your message on the phone_

_I saved to hear when all alone_

_And now I know just what to say_

_This doesn't happen everyday_

_**And I remember**_

_**The night you said let's go for**_

_**A ride I - didn't want the night to end**_

_**Would we be - more than friends?**_

_**Yet little did I know before**_

_**We would be something more**_

_Something more, something more_

_Na na na na – na na na na – yeah_

_Would we be something more,_

_Something more, something more_

_Na na na na – na na na na – yeah_

_I know we're both young, but we know how we feel_

_We know what is false, and we know what is real_

_**I remember**_

_**The night you said let's go for**_

_**A ride I - didn't want the night to end**_

_**And I remember**_

_**The night you said let's go for**_

_**A ride I - didn't want the night to end**_

_**Would we be - more than friends?**_

_**Yet little did I know before**_

_**We would be something more**_

_**I remember**_

_**The night you said let's go for**_

_**A ride I - didn't want the night to end**_

_**Would we be - more than friends?**_

_**Yet little did I know before**_

_**We would be something more**_

_Something more, something more_

_Na na na na – na na na na – yeah_

_Something more, something more_

_Na na na na – na na na na – yeah_

_Something more, something more_

_Na na na na – na na na na – yeah_

**Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe**


	15. Save The Last Dance

**PIE RULEZ!!! Hehehehehehehehehehe Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe**

Gabriella walked off the stage and gave Troy a kiss. She looked at Sharpay who was wiping her mascara off. "Uhh Sharpay, are you okay?" she asked. "No. I'm fine, really." She cried. "Hey, I have an idea!" Chad said with his arm around Taylor. "Why don't you sing for Gabi?" "Oh Chad, stop it." Taylor said taking his arm off her. "Bu-, bu-, but." Troy tried to defend himself. "Sing her a song! Sing her a song!" the crowd chanted. So Troy got on stage and sang.

_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

"Hold on, people. This song needs to have a **REMIX**!!" said Troy pumping up the crowd.

_Girl there's somethin' 'bout me that you oughta know_

_I've never felt that need to loose control _

_Always held on back and played it slow _

_But not this time _

_Baby don't be gentle, I can handle a little pain _

_**Baby, take me on a journey **_

_**I've been thinkin' lately I could use a little time **_

_**Alone with you **_

_**Crazy **_

_**Lets do something maybe **_

_**Please don't take your time **_

_**You got me right where you want me **_

_Right where you want me _

_Whoa whoa _

_Girl _

_I'm gonna let you have your way with me _

_When you move like that it's hard to breathe _

_I never thought it could be like this _

_But I was wrong _

_Baby don't be gentle _

_I can handle little pain _

_**Baby, take me on a journey **_

_**I've been thinkin' lately I could use a little time **_

_**Alone with you **_

_**Crazy **_

_**Lets do something maybe **_

_**Please don't take your time **_

_**You got me right where you want me **_

_Can't explain it _

_How you swept me off my feet _

_Unexpectedly _

_Instant motion tryin' to keep my body still _

_Ohhh _

_I can hardly stand the thrill _

_well baby don't be gentle _

_I can handle little pain _

_**Baby, take me on a journey **_

_**I've been thinkin' lately I could use a little time **_

_**Alone with you **_

_**Crazy **_

_**Lets do something maybe **_

_**Please don't take your time **_

_**You got me right where you want me **_

_**Baby, take me on a journey **_

_**I've been thinkin' lately I could use a little time alone with you **_

_**Crazy **_

_**Lets do something maybe **_

_**Please don't take your time **_

_**You got me right where you want me**_

He jumped off the stage with Gabriella running to him in tears. "Babe, what's wrong?" he asked. "I'll be okay. Just a little tear, that's all."

Since she was too shy to talk, Kelsi told Jason to tell Troy, "Troy, that was really amazing!! You even had Gabriella in tears!!" "Well, what can you say? Ya gotta give the man his props. I mean Troy got some skills!!" Chad said. After that, everyone went to Troyella's house and had an after party.

Gabi was with her girl group and Troy was with his guy group. "Was it hard for him to choose?" Kelsi asked Gabriella and Sharpay. "I don't know. I guess you have to ask Mrs. Bolton yourself!" Sharpay said. "Actually, I have to keep it under wraps or he'll kill me!" she joked.

Back in the guy group, "Man, can you believe how smokin' our ladies are?" (sori, don't kno how dudes talk.) Jason said looking over at Kelsi. "Yea. It's just sick how only one of us don't have one." Chad said with everyone looking at Ryan. "What?"

The girls went to the guys and said, "Do you wanna dance?" "Well, uh," The dudes were like '_But we don't know how girls dance'_. "Just answer it!" Troy had confidence and went to Gabriella and said, "I can show you better than I can tell you." Gabriella just bit her lip. Everyone went, "Woot, woot. Yea!"

So Troy and Gabi just went to the floor and danced their tango. After that, Gabriella did her dip and Troy leaned in to kiss her. Again with the "Woot, woot. Yea!"

**So….. this may mark the second or third last chapter. Please review!! I just want to kno when the story should end… that's all I'm askin'. I kno. I sound like someone on t.v... **


	16. Happy, Happy Birthday

**Hello… this may be the second last chapter of my story… : It's Trevor and Corrie's fourth birthday and Troyella is throwing them a birthday party at Kangaroo Jac's. Jelsi made a three-year-old girl, Kaycee and Chaylor made a three-year-old boy, Chad Jr.**

"Dadi, when do our cake come?" Corrie said tugging on his pants leg. "I don't know ask your Mom." He said putting the pizza on the table. Trevor went to Gabriella and said, "Momi, when do our cake come?" "I don't know sweetie. Get your sister and go over there and play." "Kay." He said and ran to the moon bounce. "Hi, Kaycee!" Corrie greeted her friend. Kelsi and Jason gave Gabriella the twin's presents.

Corrie and Kaycee bounced around the moon bounce. "Dis is the funnest party ever!!" Kaycee said. They crawled out and went down the big slide. "Weee!!!" They both said going down the inflatable ride. Trevor and Chad are running through the mazes for a race. "I'm gonna beat you!!" "No I am!!" But it ended as a tie. (didn't want to hurt a tot's feelings…)

Corrie and Kaycee went to their party room and sat down. "Your cake looks cool." Kaycee said looking at the split cake. One side had Corrie's picture and green flowers around it. The other side had Trevor's picture and red cars around it. (okay, so they had to have a lot of money to have a cake that big.) "I know." Corrie said drinking her Sprite.

Trevor and Chad jumped in while Maddie finally came. (I don't think you know, but Maddie is their half sister.) Sharpay gave their gifts. They ate their pizza and their cake, drank their drinks and was ready to open presents.

"Sweetie, this is for you." Gabriella said handing Trevor a bag. "Momi, Dadi, look. I got a Lighty McKeen!" It was from Jelsi. And, Corrie got a Tinkerbell doll. From Chaylor, Trevor got a basketball. Corrie got a silly putty chemistry set. Sharpay got Trevor a _Cars _coloring book. She got Corrie a dress up set.

**Okay, sori for the short chapter… but I'm starting a different story in a few weeks… I kno, I can just work on it two at a time, but won't that be kinda hard to keep up with?!?!?!**


	17. The Last of Love

**Boo- hoo!! Dis be da last chapter of my story:**

While at Troyella's house, "Troy, I'm really glad you're my husband." "And I'm really glad you're my wife." "Dadi, you love Momi right?" the twins asked him. "Yes. I really do." He said and gave her a long passionate kiss. "Troy, stop. We have company." Gabi said looking at Trevor & Corrie. They smiled their sweet smile…

Then at Chaylor's house, "Chad, I love you." Taylor said pretending to act serious. "Yea, yea. But I know it's true. So you don't have to fake it, Babe." Chad Jr. crawled in and said, "Momma, Dada, we a fam--, fami--, family, right?" Chad said, "Yea, and I really, really do." Then Chad Jr. fell asleep on Taylor's lap…

At Jelsi's home, "Jason, why do I love you?" Kelsi asked him while she sat on the computer. "You love me because of –" she leaned in to kiss him, but the little three-year-old Kaycee ran in. "Hi" she said waving her hand frantically. She drank her juice and sat there…

No one really cares about Maddie and Sharpay don't really matter (no offense) because there's no father… :

That night, every girl wrote in her diary.

_42410_

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what happened today, but I admired my husband and my kids… anyways, I gotta wrap-up… peace…_

_Muzikal momi, **Gabi Bolton**_

_42410_

_Dear Diary,_

_I love my Chad soooo much!! Both of them… nothing special happened today, but lol… it doesn't matter…_

_Basketball babe, **Taylor Danforth**_

_42410_

_Dear Diary,_

_I love admiring my Kaycee and my very special Jason… my day went well, it's just that it's hard to work on your piano when your daughter is splashing juice everywhere… :_

_Piano princess, **Kelsi (forgot Jason's last name : )**_

_42410_

_Dear Diary,_

_I love my Maddie… it just sukks when all your friends have husbands and you don't…_

_Drama kween, **Sharpay Evans**_

**How sad… I just wish I had more ideas to my story… sori for the boring diary entries… uhh… pplz, tell me what I need for my next story… from the not knowing girls to the punching in the face Ryan… only problem is that… this is the end of One Or The Other peace… :p**


End file.
